Phineas's New Friend
by RedWingChris
Summary: Noah and Lucas once lived together. Until Noah went on a plane with their mother and father, that is, killing the three of them with 93 others on board. Lucas now comes to live with his Cousin's Phineas and Ferb. I WON'T OWN ANYTHING THROUGHOUT THIS STORY! Please Read my AN!
1. Flight 88 96 People

Phineas' New Friend- **Chapter 1  
**"This is going to be a bumpy ride. We are experiencing turbulance, so hold on everybody." The pilot announced.  
"Mom, what does turbulance mean?" Noah asked  
"Turbulance means really strong winds. Now make sure you hold on, because its really bumpy.." Mary, Lucas and Noah's mother answered  
10 seconds later:  
"AH!" Everybody on the flight yelled. The plane was dropping at a fast rate. The pilot lost control of the plane in the turbulance, and the plane just keeps on moving down.  
"This is an emergency! This is not a drill. Please stay safe and calm. We hope to have the plane working again shortly. Please be prepared for impact." The pilot stated as he tried to keep the passangers on flight 88 calm.  
"Mom, why are we dropping? This doesnt look very good! What are we supposed to do?!" Noah asked. Noah was somebody who liked to ask a lot of questions, even in the most unoppurtune times.  
"We are dropping because the plane is out of control. Lets call Lucas and say goodbye to him in case we dont make it out of here alive." Mary said. So they called Lucas, and told him what was going on.  
"MOM! STAY SAFE! PLEASE!" Lucas pleaded.  
"I only have control over so much Lucas.. I hope we make it too, but nothing is guarenteed right now. Now, I dont know how much time we have left so I must tell you this. IF we dont make it out of here alive, I want you to go live with Phineas and Ferb in Danville. You know where they live right?" Mary said  
"Yeah, I remember. Anyways mom, I want you to stay safe. Call me if you make it, and if I dont hear from you by tonight I know you wont." Lucas told his mom.  
"Okay.. Lets say by.. 2:00, does that sound okay?" Mary asked. (The time this was occuring was at 12:30, just past noon, referring to 2 PM.)  
"Yeah! I hope you stay alive mom. Tell Dad and Noah I love them, and I love you too mom!"  
"I will Lucas. I Love You." Mary said. Luckily she put it on speakerphone so they all could hear. After a load scream from the passengers, they hit the ground. Luckily, it was in an unpopulated area, so there were no people killed on the ground. "I Love You" would be Mary's last words, as all the people on flight 88 died that day. Including Lucas' Mother, Father and only sibling, Noah. 2:00 came, and Lucas still hadn't heard from his mother. He knew that she was dead. After a long crying session, like somebody would expect after they found out their mother died, he called Phineas and Ferb to let them know what had happened. He lived about three hours away, so Lucas thought Phineas and Ferb would be there about 6:00 including traffic. Well, Phineas and Ferb used a flying car, and they got there in about an hour. Lucas had never seen anything like it before! He was surprised.  
"Wow Phineas and Ferb! What IS this?! A television show with kid inventing prodigies flying around in a flying car?!"  
"Um.. No, its just us.. Well, I guess we could be inventing prodigies, and maybe one day we will be a television show. For right now though, just hop on in! Its good to see you, I just wish it were under different circumstances.." Phineas stated sadly.  
Lucas along with Phineas and Ferb took the flying car back to the Ferb-Fletcher residence in Danville, where Lucas would meet a bunch of new people maybe even tonight!  
**Well, thats the end of Chapter One of my new story Phineas's New Friend! Thanks for reading, and as you read this I'm already working on posting my second chapter!**


	2. Lucas Meets the Danville Kids

As soon as Phineas and Ferb brought Lucas to Danville, Isabella was waiting for them in their backyard.  
"Hey! There you are Phineas! Whatch'ya Doin'?" She asked Phineas  
"Well, my cousin Lucas called, and he said that his mother said he was going to come live with us after she and his father died, and they just passed in a horrible plane crash along with his brother Noah." Phineas Explained. "So, Isabella, this is Lucas, my cousin, Lucas, this is Isabella, my next door neighboor-"  
"Phineas, I got the rest. So Lucas, I'm also the leader of the Fireside Girls, I'm Phineas's best _Female_ friend, and I am a member of Phineas' friends um.. Group for lack of a better word. Its good to meet you Lucas! I just wish it was under different circumstances.." (Yes, Deja Vu intended there..) Isabella explained.  
"Wow Isabella, you seem like really popular and accomplished! I wish we had some awesome leader person like you back where I came from!" Lucas exclaimed  
"Yeah I am! If you want to I can get Gretchen, Holly, Katie, and the other Fireside Girls to come over and meet you, but they'll all be over tomorrow anyways, so its up to you."  
"Yeah, sure! If they're not busy of course!" Lucas said  
"Well, they shouldn't be. I'll ask them." So Isabella sent a text to all the Fireside Girls, and all of them came with questions to ask the new kid on the block.  
"Hey Isabella, Phineas, Ferb and Lucas!" They all said as they walked into the backyard together.  
"Hey Fireside Girls!" Isabella said. "This, is Lucas, Phineas's cousin who has come here to live with him. I know you all have questions for him, so Lucas, are you ready to tell us all about yourself?"  
"Sure!" He responded as Buford and Baljeet walked into the backyard.  
"Hey everybody!" Baljeet and Buford said.  
"Hey! Just in time! Lucas, Phineas's cousin and the new person in Phineas's house is getting ready to tell us about himself. Do you guys have youre questions ready?" Isabella explained and asked.  
"Yup!" They both said simultaneously.  
"Let the question asking begin!" Ferb said.  
**End of Chapter 2! Time to start working on Chapter 3! Im on a roll! 3 is going to be just the questions, then 4 is going to be their personal 5 minutes each with him time. Time to get started!**


	3. The Questions from the Group

**I dont own anything listed anywhere in this story. No Phineas and Ferb, and none of the many things that Lucas likes.  
Most of the things about Lucas are true for me too, except for living in New York. **

Okay, everybody gather around in a circle in any order, with Buford, Baljeet, Ferb and of course Phineas, even though Phineas and Ferb dont have questions." Isabella demanded  
The order that the Fireside Girls sat in was random, but it ended up being **Holly, Addyson, Gretchen, Ginger, Milly, Katie, then Isabella. Then Phineas, Ferb, Buford and Baljeet.** First to start the questions was Holly.

"Okay, Hi Lucas! Okay, so here's my first question. Where did you live before this?"  
"I lived in a small town just outside of New York. It was a really fancy place, so there werent many kids there to hang out with. Hopefully I can have some more fun here!" Lucas answered  
"Oh you will!" Phineas exclaimed  
Next up was Addyson:

"Hey Lucas! So, my first question is What's the first thing you are going to eat in Danville?"  
"Hmm... My favorite food I've gotta say is probably Fruit Salad since its not that filling, so that will probably be the first thing that I eat here." Lucas answered.  
"Mom! Can you make some Fruit Salad for Ferb, Lucas, Isabella, the Fireside Girls and I?"  
Isabella and Lucas both smiled for different reasons.

"Wow, alright my turn!" Gretchen said "Who's you're favorite famous figure? Somebody Political, Economical, Idealogical-"  
"Okay Gretchen! Nobody knows what that means! Sorry Lucas, you can answer it now."  
Lucas laughed "Well, I dont know.. Im going to say somebody that was very inspiring to not only themselves, but the people around them that supported something that not many people were for in the beginning. Somebody like a Thomas Jefferson or Thomas Paine or Patrick Henry or something." Lucas said, sounding smart when everybody had a confused look on their face.  
"Who?!" Everybody but Gretchen, Baljeet, Phineas and Ferb asked.  
"You'll know about them soon enough. Next question?" Lucas responded

"Okay! I'm next!" Ginger said "What's you're favorite class in school. Like a core class?"  
"Definitely History. Im a really big fan of the American Revolution and Civil War, but things like World War Two and even the French Revolution are really enticing to learn about too."  
"The only thing I've actually heard of in that list was the Civil War." Milly said  
Lucas had a somewhat annoyed expression on his face.

"Anyways.." Milly continued, "What are youre five favorite artists and or songs?" She finished  
"Well, thats a tough one. Some of my favorites though are in no specific order, Grenade by Bruno Mars, Bruno Mars, Too Close by Alex Claire, Its Time by Imagine Dragons, Livin on a Prayer by Bon Jovi, Dont Stop Believin' by Journey, Journey, Whitney Houston and the Beatles. Im well rounded. Oh and Green Day is really good too! Many others, so many. Even bands like Aerosmith, and Bon Jovi, people like Jimi Hendrix and Janis Joplin. Adam Levine, Usher. Rascal Flatts, so many more!" Lucas answered.  
"Wow, good taste in Music!" Isabella says  
"Thanks Isabella! Next question?" Lucas asks

"Thats Me Lucas! Okay, other than listening to music and history, which I'm guessing are youre two main pastimes, what is another main pastime you have?"  
"Sports. Definitely. Even though I lived in New York, I've always been into Detroit Sports since thats where my parents are from. So the Red Wings, Tigers, Lions and Wolverines and Spartans are always really interesting to follow."  
"Wow, cool!" Milly says  
"Yup. Isabella, youre turn!" Lucas states

"Sure is! Hmm.. What do you believe is you're best skill, talent or behavioral habit?"  
"Good Question Isabella! Hmm.. I'm going to have to say one skill I'm pretty good at is being like a detective. I'm really good at using clues to find things out. My Best Talent, I'd like to think singing, but thats up to other people to decide. My best behavior trait? Hmm.. Id have to say I'm nice, kind, smart, a good listener but definitely a good secret keeper. I dont know why, but I have a natural ability to keep secrets! For some reason though, I dont really keep that many secrets hidden for myself. Its weird.."Lucas answered Isabella's Question. Next up was Baljeet then Buford.

"Okay, what is you're favorite book or series?" Baljeet asked  
"Lots, but as you can imagine I read lots of History books, and I like Sci Fi stuff too, things like The Missing series by Margaret Peterson Haddix and The 39 Clues books. Those are always fun to read. They have a lot of action, and keep you reading! Amazing!"

"Alright, last question." Buford starts "What nicknme do people call you if any?" He finishes.  
"Hmm.. Well some people call me Luke, so I dont take any offence to that, but most people just call me Lucas. I like that name, so thats been what most people know me as."  
"Wow, Great Questions everybody! Interesting answers Lucas! Now time for all of us to tell you about us! Just make it quick people!" Isabella says

**And that ends Chapter 3! Wow, I posted 3 chapters already! 2 hours! Awesome! Alright, I'll try and post more tomorrow, maybe I'll get one more in tonight but I'm not sure. See all you readers later!**


	4. The Meetings Occur Pt 2 of 2

**Okay, I don't know that much about the Fireside Girls, so If I say something thats not right, then let me know and I'll change it.  
Despite how long it takes me to write this story (hopefully not long) I will not own Phineas and Ferb, any of the characters or things mentioned, except for maybe Lucas.  
**After answering all of the Fireside Girls' questions, the Fireside Girls were going to tell him about themselves. It was going to go in the same order that they asked the questions, so **Holly, Addyson, Gretchen, Ginger, Milly, Katie, then Isabella. Then Phineas, Ferb, Buford and Baljeet.** Holly started.  
"Hey Lucas, well considering I'm not a very well known person, not many people know much about me, but I always help Phineas and Ferb out with their projects the best I can."  
"I'm Addyson, and despite what most people seem to think, I'm actually second in charge, not Gretchen, because when we did Summer Belongs to You, I was in charge in Isabella's absence. I have a snarky sense of humor, and I seem to be rather accident prone. Oh, and I used to hold the record for most patches earned in a day with six until Candace got 49."  
"Hey, I'm Gretchen. I say things a lot of other people dont understand, and I'm really smart. Probably the smartest person in the Fireside Girls. I'm one of Isabella's best friends, so we talk to each other a lot."  
"Hi! I'm Ginger. I'm Candace's friend Stacy's younger sister and I'm actually Asian-American. Plus, I've had a crush on somebody since the Temple of Sap, but I'm not going to say who that is."  
"Hi! I'm Milly. Not very much is known about me either, but the one interesting thing is I'm the only main Fireside Girl to wear black shoes. Oh, and I help Phineas and Ferb with their inventions."  
"Hiya, I'm Katie! I'm probably most known for trying to interrupt Isabella whenever she is daydreaming, and whenever she tries to talk to her crush about something important."  
"Well, you probably know who I am already, but in case you don't I'm Isabella, the leader of the Fireside Girls. I live right across the street from Phineas and Ferb, and using Gretchen's words, I seem to be the deuteragonist around here."  
"Good word Isabella!" Gretchen points out  
"Huh?!" Everybody else but Baljeet and Ferb ask  
"Pretty much second in importance after Phineas and Ferb."  
"Oh..." Everybody else says  
"Also," Isabella continues, "I also have a pet named Pinky the Chihuahua! He's amazing. Things that I'd say describe me are cheerful, fearless, quick-thinking, sweet, beautiful, optimistic, caring, very helpful, and easy to get along with. I always go over Phineas's house, and say What'cha Doin'? and I always help him with his big ideas. Oh, and I have a secret that almost everybody but one person knows. Alright, I kept it simple. Oh, and to save them from having to do it themselves, Baljeet is the smart person here and loves school, and Buford is very physical and likes to bully people, especially Baljeet."

"Wow, thanks for telling me about yourselves everybody! I can't wait until tomorrow when we do a big idea so I can see a day here in Danville in action!"Lucas exclaims  
"Alright everybody! The Fruit Salad is done!"Linda announces to the crowd, and everybody rushes inside to eat it. It had Blueberries, Strawberries, Pineapples, Apples, Mangos, Oranges, Kiwis, Grapes, Cranberries, and Raspberries. Everybody loved it, and it was a great end of the day for everybody.  
"Thank you Ms. Flynn-Fletcher!" Everybody said  
"You're welcome everybody! I'll see you all later!" Linda responded.

So with that, everybody walked home to their houses on Maple Drive, only to begin a real day tomorrow, Lucas's first full day in Danville!  
**This, will be on the next chapter. Keep reading for more!**


	5. Lucas Explores Danville

**I dont own anything extra listed in any chapter either, along with the Phineas and Ferb disclaimer listed in Previous** **Chapters  
**It is now 7:00 in the morning the next day. The day after Lucas's mother died. The Ferb-Fletcher family are going to take Lucas around Danville, and of course Isabella followed along as well. First Ferb explained about Danville and gave some interesting facts.  
"Danville is located in Jefferson County somewhere in the United States. Its an hour's drive to the ocean and to Mount Rushmore, but also according to many other interesting things that have happened we believe it is in Illinois, Wisconsin, New York, or Utah."Ferb stated.  
**SIKIP UNTIL THE NEXT BOLD LETTERS TO SKIP THE REALLY LONG LIST OF PLACES IF YOU WISH! ITS REALLY LONG SO I RECOMMEND YOU SKIP IT!  
**  
So they then went around Danville. They visited every single place, which took them pretty much all day. They went to Abzir's Car Parts, the Ampitheater, Antwoines Flowers, Bakery, Baking Academy, Bank, the Barber Shops, Bark Purr and Squeak Pets Store, Better Panda Restaurant, Blueprint Heaven, Bobbi's Hair Emporium, The Bookstore, Borschiems, Bowl-R-Ama, Butcher Shop, Cafe, Cakes and Pies, Car Wash, Charitable Charities, Chef Guilbauds Cooking School, Chiropractor, Chuck's Mantles, the City Dump, City Hall, Cleaners, Clothes for Him, Coffee Shop, Convention Center, Corner Cafe, D's Pizza, Danny the Dinosaur's Baby Stuff Emporium, Danny's Music Shop, Danville National Airport, Danville Leather, Danville Mall, Danville Opera House, Danville Park, Danville Roller Rink, Danville Scrap Yard, Devors, Diner, Doof's Evil Incorporated, Doughnut Shop, Drawbridge, Drive in Movie Theater, the Elevated Train, Ell No, Exclamation Finance, Fabrics, Financial, the Fireside Girls Lodge, Flynn-Fletcher Antiques, Freight Emergency Harbor, Fresh Fish Market, Fudgy Treats, Googolplex Mall, Haley's Cow Emporium, Har D Har Toy Corporation, Hidden Rising Tower Warehouse Inc., Hightail Delivery, Honest Guy Used Cars, Huge-O Records, Inky's Tatoo Parlor, Inventors Emporium, Joes Eyeglasses, Labcoat Cleaners, Lights, Lumber, Market, Muffin Food, Museum of Natural History, My Little Doggies, Oreva, O.W.C.A Headquarters, Paul Bunyan's Pancake Haus, P&F Lemonade Stadium, Pharoah Theater, The Pizza Place, Plumbing-Hardware, Rocco's Pizza, Sandpaper Factory, Schnell Foto, Seeds Weeds and Wackers, Sewer, Soda Canda, Sports Stadium, Steam Noir, STOR Groceries, Subway, Super Duper Megastore, Swampys Board Shop, Swampy's Surf Shop, Swimming Pool, T.V, Tax, Tony's Delicatessen, Totally Tools, Town Hall, Tri-State Area Public Library, Tri-State Bridal, Tri-State Penitentiary, Tri-State Plankboard, 24-7 Stuff, Uncle Joes Subs, Whatever, and WJOP.  
THAT WAS ONLY THE THINGS DOWNTOWN! NEXT IS SUBURBAN DANVILLE!

Next, they visited Suburban Danville, where they saw things like: Animal Rescue Center, Antenna Farm, Baljeets House, Baseball Diamond, Brain, Bath and Beyond, Bunny Farm, Cliffside Park, Cliffside Water Park, Danville Adult Diaper Factory, Danville Arena, Danville Community Center, Danville Nature Preserve, Danville Zoo, EAT Restaurant, Giant Prism, Hirano House, Irving and Alberts House, Jefferson County Motor Speedway, Jefferson County Museum of Contemporary Art, Johnson House, Little Duffers, Maple Drive Corner Market, Power Station, Sandwich Town, Senior Center Lodge, Super Food Stuff Mart, and the Van Stormm House.  
THAT WAS ONLY SUBURBAN DANVILLE! NEXT IS GEOGRAPHICAL POINTS OF INTEREST!

Then, they visited the Geographical Points of Interest, including: Atlantis, Beach, Cactus Gorge, Clems Carnival, Danville Canyon, Danville Chasm, Danville Dam, Danville Glacier, Danville Hill, Danville Lighthouse, Danville Mountain, Danville National Forest, Gearheart Summit, Lake Winimahatikihaha, M.O.A.T, Museum of Biological Oddities, Old Drawbridge, Port, Small Mountain Range, Spleen Island, Unpainted Desert, and the Woods.  
**FINALLY! I'M DONE TYPING THE PLACES! Just so you all know, that took me 50 minutes to do, and 2 minutes to read. -_- Anyways, finally back to the actual story! IF YOU STOPPED READING BEFORE THE PLACES, CONTINUE READING HERE, NOW!  
**  
"Wow, you guys have SO many places!" Lucas said.  
"Yeah, thats how we stay busy, get everything we need for our day to day activites and thats why we are self suffecient as a city, its because we make and do everything here! We still have things for exporting and some imports, but we do mostly everything by ourselves."  
"Remember that Danville only has about 241,000 people. Thats rather small compared to some cities" Ferb stated.  
"So, out of all the places that we have in Danville, what do you feel like doing today?" Isabella asked  
"Hmm.. Thats tough. Well, considering I am just moving in here, I should probably go to the Googolplex Mall and get some things, plus stop at the Food Court! Then we can play out a normal day if we still have time."  
"Okay! Lets go to Googolplex mall! Now, lets see, it would probably be easier to go in groups. Phineas, Isabella, Lucas and Ferb in Group One, and Candace, Lawrence and I in group Two?" Linda asks  
"Sure!" Everybody agrees  
"Alright, Ferb start-" Phineas says  
"Way ahead of you Phineas" Ferb says, and they arrive at the Googol plex mall to go shopping.  
"Wow, this place is HUGE!" Lucas exclaims.  
"Yeah, there's lots of cool stores and things to do here! Where do you want to go first?"Isabella asks  
"Hmm.. Lets get some clothes.. Lets start with the necessary boring stuff then get to the fun stuff after that!" Lucas says

"Alright, First stop, Clothing Store!"  
So they went to the clothing store, where Lucas got some basketball shorts, and different color shirts, along with striped shirts of different colors.

"Awesome! Got my clothes! Next stop I should probably pick some things out for my room right?"  
"Yeah, that would be a good idea. To the Bedroom Store!" So Lucas got some things like Pillows, pillowcases, blankets, comforters, curtains, etc.

"Awesome! Got everything I need for that! Next we should probably go to the Personal Care store, I'm going to need things like shampoo, deodorant, things like that."Lucas said his next destination  
So Isabella, Phineas and Ferb showed him where it was, and he got everything he needed there too.

"Okay, what else do I need?" Lucas asked  
"Well, I think it might help you if you go to the Office Supply Store. They might have some things you might want or need like pencils, pens, paper, notebooks, markers, things like that." Isabella suggested.  
"Hmm.. Thats a good idea, but I think I already have a lot of that stuff Izzy." Phineas said  
"Oh, yeah thats true. I think we're ready for fun stuff now!" Isabella announced  
"Yup! We sure are! Time to hit the Fun Store!" Lucas exclaimed  
So, Lucas already has an IPod, IPad, Mac and IPhone (yes, he really likes Apple!Haha!) so they decided that the main thing he needed were the cards for downloading music. So, they got a 100 Dollar Itunes card. They also got some things for the inventions that they were going to make while they were there, and they got some movies, video games, books and things like that. Finally, after a long day at the mall and exploring Danville (and an hours work of typing this chapter -_-) they decided it was time for the food court. They each went to their favorite food place, and they ate their Lun-Ner. (Because this chapter is so long already I wont explain any of what they ate or anything) Finally, they all got home, where it was time to do something fun, the seven of them together. Maybe watch a good movie.

**FINALLY I AM DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! AN HOUR AND A HALF PEOPLE! WOW! Alright, Hopefully Chapter 6 takes less than a quarter as long!**


	6. I Don't Know What To Call This Chapter

**See Previous Disclaimers  
**Even though it was Lucas's first full day in Danville, he knew it was Isabella's turn to pick out a movie, so he said that he would be the person after Isabella. Isabella's favorite movies were Groundhog Day and Pink Panther, but she couldnt decide which one to watch, so she decided to ask Lucas. He likes them both too, but they decided on Groundhog Day because it was one that Lucas hadnt watched in awhile.  
"I've got you babe. I've got you babe" The characters alarm went off. They had a great time watching the movie eating some snacks, especially popcorn. After the movie was over Isabella went home and everybody went into their bedrooms. First, we see what Isabella is thinking.

Isabella's POV: I like Lucas! He's an awesome kid! I dont like him like that like I do Phineas, but I do like him as a best friend like Ferb or Gretchen or Candace. I should talk to him tomorrow when I go over Phineas's house! Sigh.. Oh how I love that red-headed boy! Hey.. Didnt Lucas say he's a good secrets keeper? Maybe telling him my feelings for Phineas would be a good idea, if he hasnt found out by now. Just so he knows.. Maybe I should tell him about how Gretchen likes Ferb? Well, that can wait. Plus, I need to show him everything I do. I want him to see my catchphrase, how I help Phin and Ferb with their projects, and everything else! The more friends I have the better right?!

Phineas's POV: Well, Lucas is a lot more of a deep thinker like Ferb than I would've thought! Cool, maybe he can help us out with our projects! That would be awesome. Tomorrow he can see what a Normal Danville Day is like and how we work! Tomorrow's gonna be fun, but I better get lots of sleep so I can be perfect tomorrow.

Ferb's POV: Lucas is definitely a lot like Gretchen and I, he's a good critical thinker. I bet he's probably good at all the math and science stuff we do around here! Maybe Phineas, Isabella and I wont be doing most of the work with the help of the Fireside Girls anymore! Maybe he can help us, since he seems to be a perfect mix of the talkative and creative Phineas and the smarts and tool skills of me! It will be fun having another awesome friend around here. The more friends we have, the better right?!

Candace's POV: Wow! Lucas is really interesting! He kinda reminds me of like a mix of both my brothers! Its really interesting actually.. I wonder how good he is at skiddilywhiffers?! I'd like to play a game against him and my brothers so that I can Win! Hahaha! He actually seems like a pretty good kid though. It will be fun having some more energy and perfection around here.

Lucas's POV: Cool! Danville seems like an AMAZING town! Oh and theres SO many awesome people here too! Oh my gosh! Phineas and Ferb, Candace, Isabella, the Fireside Girls! This is going to be amazing! I cant wait until tomorrow when I get to see them act like they would in a normal day!  
Maybe I can talk to Isabella and Phineas and Ferb and learn more about them and Gretchen seems to have a spot around here too. Maybe I can talk to them and see what they are thinking.

It's pretty obvious what Isabella has on her mind all the time, Phineas! Haha! I wonder if he knows yet.. He always has been pretty oblivious to things like that, so I'll ask Isabella about it tomorrow. He did call her Izzy earlier..? Hmm..

Candace seems to be really interesting.. I know that she likes to bust her brothers during their inventions, so tomorrow should be fun to see her fail again! Haha!

Ferb seems to be the smart person and the person who I'd assume would probably build most of the inventions they make. I'm kinda like him, except I talk a lot more! Having somebody smart to talk to all the time will be really fun! Maybe him and Baljeet can help me understand more about things I dont like like Language Arts!

Phineas seems like he is the creative person, who thinks of what they are going to do. He is, after all the person who says I know what we're going to do today, plus he likes to talk a lot too! It will be awesome having somebody to talk to about social things like friends and things like that.

The Fireside Girls seem to be really interesting as well. I wonder who they all like and talk about, and how they earn their.. Patches? I know that most of them already have crushes though, but maybe I will find the ones that dont, and they will be the one I like. Chances are I will probably end up with one of them, so its best to probably be friends with all of them right?

Hmm.. I dont know yet. Hey, I know what I should do! I'm going to get everybody a notebook!  
So the next day, he got up an hour earlier than everybody else, and got everybody including him a notebook.

**End of Chapter 6! This was a good chapter to write for me I thought. Does Lucas already have a Fireside Girl in Mind? Note: The pairings from my Fireside Girl Story Reset for this one, meaning it could be anybody except for Isabella, and it likely won't be Gretchen, but you never know! I already know who it is! :) Keep reading, I will keep posting until 3:30 when I have to stop, and I wont post for awhile after that. A LONG time. Well, Keep reading until I leave please!**


	7. Time to Tell Your Secrets

**Please See Other Disclaimers.**

Well, after Lucas got the Notebooks for everybody, he got back just in time to see Phineas and Ferb walk downstairs for breakfast before starting their big idea. They all ate some cereal, and they went outside to begin their day.

"So, what do you guys do?" Lucas asked  
"Well we normally just sit under this tree until we think of our idea today." Phineas answered  
"Hmm.. I heard a lot of the Fireside Girls say they help you with you're inventions, do you ever help them with their patches?" Lucas asked trying to supply ideas  
"Hmm.. Well, we did help Isabella a couple of times.. We helped the Fireside Girls one day with our Biosphere, but.. Not really, no. We haven't. Thats a great idea! Ferb and Lucas, I know what we are going to do today!" Phineas said.  
Just then, Isabella, walked in along with the other Fireside Girls.

"Hey Phineas, What'cha doin'?" Isabella asked, with her signature catchphrase  
"Well, Lucas came up with the idea to have a lets help the Fireside Girls day, so we were just getting ready to invite you guys over to help you all earn some patches." Phineas explained  
"Okay! Lets get started! First we need to earn a..." Isabella looked in her FSG Manual. "Write in a Notebook patch." she continued. Lucas got the Notebooks he bought earlier and gave them to Isabella and the Fireside Girls, along with Phineas, Ferb and one for himself.

"When did you get these?" Isabella asked  
"Earlier today before Phineas and Ferb got up." Lucas answered.  
"Did you look in the Fireside manual knowing what we had to do?" Isabella asked  
"No, just a lucky guess." Lucas responded

So, they each wrote in their notebooks about something they were thinking at the time to get their patches.

"Okay, our next patch is the.." Isabella looked in her manual, "ABC patch. We have to sing the ABC song, and we have to write each one of them in our notebooks." Isabella said

So, they finished that as well, and they got that patch.

"Our next patch is to draw a picture about something we are thinking about." Isabella said

So, they also completed that task, and got their 3rd patch of the day.

"Okay, another patch we need to do is we need to" Isabella knew somewhere in her manual that there was a share a secret with somebody patch, so she skipped to that one. "Share a secret with somebody." Isabella finished. She thought this would be a good time to share her secret with Lucas about how she likes Phineas if he didnt know about it yet.

"Okay, so first it's going to be _Me, Gretchen, Addyson, Ginger, Milly, Holly, then Katie_, then we'll let the boys go if they want to do it with us." Isabella announced.

"Hey Lucas, do you know my main secret yet? Even though it really isnt a secret?" Isabella asked  
"Is it that you are in Love with Phineas and that you want to marry him when you get older?" Lucas asked  
"How Do You Know These Things?!" Isabella asked.  
"It's pretty obvious actually.." Lucas said.  
"Not obvious enough to him though!" Isabella said  
"Yeah, he's been oblivious since I've known him too. after a while you get used to it." Lucas said  
"Yeah.. Alright so.. Since thats not really a secret I'll tell you something else then.." Isabella said "Hmm.. I want to ask him out, but I dont really know how, and I'm scared it will ruin our friendship."  
"Well, I'll have to help you with that then. That will be a challenge, but I'll see if I can help a good friend." Lucas responded  
"Thanks!" Isabella said. "Yup!" Lucas replied.

Next was Gretchen "Hey.. Okay, so my secret is that I kinda have a crush on Ferb.. I wish I knew how to ask a guy out! I just dont want it to ruin anything.." Gretchen said  
"Wow, okay then Isabella just told me her problem too and they sound pretty similar. I'll work with you guys after I'm done helping everybody with their patches."

Next was going to be Addyson. "Hey! Okay, so my secret is.. Well, I cant really think of anything. I already told all the Fireside Girls everything, so I dont really have any secrets."  
"Well, I guess that counts right?" Lucas responded.  
"Yeah.. Sorry about that!" Addyson apologized  
"No Problem!" Lucas said. Thats pretty much the same thing that happened for Holly, Katie, Ginger and Milly too. So, next it was the guys turn to tell a girl their secret. All of them chose Isabella to tell. Except Phineas. He said that he wanted to be an exception and he told Lucas.

"Hey Phineas, What's up?" Lucas asked.  
"Well, I kinda wanted to tell You my secret because it's something that not many people know. Or need to know yet."  
"Okay..?" Lucas said  
"Well, I think that I kinda um.." Phineas could barely get out. "L-L-Like I-I-Isabella." Phineas started kind of crying a little bit as he said that. It was something he hadnt told anybody yet.  
"Wow Phineas! Im glad you got that out.. You are doing a good job of hiding it for the most part. Most people wouldn't be able to tell if you do or not!"  
"Well, thats good. One of these days, I will find a way to tell her. I dont know how or when but it will happen." Phineas said.  
"Yeah! It will." Lucas said.  
Then, Ferb went.

"Okay Isabella, you know a lot about me but one thing you might not know is that I kinda like Gretchen." Ferb told Isabella  
"Interesting Ferb. Why haven't you asked her out yet?" Isabella asked  
"I'm not really interested in anything like that yet. Its too early. Plus, I know you like Phineas, so I don't want to cause too many distractions."  
"Aw. Alright. Thanks!"

So then Baljeet and Buford said that they didnt really have secrets and that they didnt really know what to say, and Lucas said he has nothing to keep secret anymore because he is starting a new life. Lucas was still a little bit surprised by the fact that Phineas liked Isabella. He couldn't even tell, even though Phineas is the most talkative person out of everybody! He knew he wanted to keep their secrets, but somehow he was going to find a way to get them together. He would use everybody he could, and he would get everybody in on his plan. He wouldn't tell people himself that Phineas likes her, he would leave that part up to Phineas. He was just going to find a way to make him admit. He's already good friends with Isabella, and he doesnt want to see her saddened every day like she has been for the last 10 or so years. Lucas wants to change all of that. He wants to see his cousin, and his new best female friend (for now) together.


	8. Lucas's Plan to Kickstart a Relationship

**See Previous Disclaimers**

"Who wants Dinner?!" Linda Called out to the gang.  
"I do!" "Sounds Good!" "Awesome!" Everybody was saying randomly.  
"Today we have.. Chicken, Cheese, Pineapples, Green Beans, and some Organic Chocolate Cookies!" Linda Announced their Meal plan.  
"WOO HOO!" Everybody exclaimed Joyfully. It was going to be a good meal. Tonight, was also going to be an interesting night for the setting of the dinner table. Tonight it was Lucas's turn to pick the table order.  
"Lucas! You're turn to pick who sits where!" Phineas said  
"Hmm.. Okay? I don't really know who to put where, so is it okay if we just have a sit wherever you want day?" Lucas asked. This was the start of his plot. He knew that either Isabella or Phineas was going to want to sit next to each other, or both of them perhaps, along with Ferb and Gretchen. Plus, he knew Ginger had a crush on somebody but didnt know who.  
"Yeah Sure! We haven't had one of those in a while! Alright everybody! Sit wherever you want day today!" Phineas exclaimed  
"Yeah!" Everybody was joyful for the second time in less than a minute.

After everybody ate their dinner, Isabella and Gretchen went upstairs with Lucas while Candace, Phineas, Ferb, Lawrence and Linda cleaned up downstairs. This was Lucas's time to fill them in on the plot of his to get Phineas and or Ferb (hopefully both) of them to admit to their crushes that they liked them.

"Hiya Gretchen and Isabella! Good to see you!" Lucas said.  
"Hey Lucas! Good to see you too!" Gretchen and Isabella answered  
"So what did you want to see us for?" Isabella asked, guessing it had something to do with their crushes.  
"Well, in case the other of you didnt know but I'm pretty sure you do, Isabella likes Phineas, and Gretchen likes Ferb, and both of you admitted it, and I've got it recorded as evidence." Lucas said  
"Okay.. And?" Isabella asked him to continue.  
"Well, since you like Phineas, and you like Ferb, (points to Isabella and Gretchen respectively) I'm going to get or at least try to get them both to admit to you. I want some sort of thing to happen here where life isn't ultra boring, and I think a couple of relationships would make that happen, plus it might get others to jump onto the relationship bandwagon." Lucas told them  
"Okay.. So we don't have to do anything?" Gretchen asked.  
"I'm getting there." Lucas responded.  
"Oh." Gretchen said

"So, what's going to happen is sometime after they are done cleaning up, I'm going to take them both outside, with you guys. This is the first thing I want to try. I want to see if they will just flat out admit if I ask them who they like." Lucas said  
"Okay, well let's go!" Isabella said, so they ran downstairs, and Isabella and Gretchen went outside while Lucas got Phineas and Ferb to come out.  
As they were walking outside, Phineas and Ferb noticed that Isabella and Gretchen were standing right by their tree, where Lucas was taking them, waiting for them to arrive there.

"Um.. Lucas? Why are Gretchen and Isabella right there?"Phineas asked a little nervously  
"Well, I thought that since they were still over here that they should talk with us outside.. Oh, and since they're girls, maybe they can help you with asking a girl out."  
"Yeah but why ask our crushes to give us help?" Phineas asked  
"Well, because whatever they say, that's their opinion which is what you really want right?" Lucas pointed out.  
"Yeah, sure. I guess that makes sense." Ferb answered.  
So they got outside and all said Hey to each other, then got right into it.

"Alright Phineas, what do you want help with? Lucas said you needed help with something that we were "experts" in, so what is it?"  
"Well, it's asking a girl out, talking to girls, and admitting I like somebody." Phineas said.  
"Well, who is it?" Isabella asked "If I know them maybe I can help you a little bit more because I know what they like." she continued.  
"Well.. Um.. It's.." Phineas said

**Sorry Guys! Perfect Cliffhanger and I have to leave right now or I'm going to be late, so I have to go. Sorry! I'll see you guys later!**


	9. Romance Kicks In

Recap: Phineas and Ferb got taken outside by Lucas to talk to Isabella and Gretchen about "Girl Problems" as Isabella asked who Phineas's Crush was on.

* * *

"Well Phineas? Who do you like?" Isabella asked again.  
"Umm... Y-Y-Y... You." He finally managed to get out after some time. "I like you, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro!" Phineas erupted..  
"Wow.. Okay, well it looks like you don't need help with anything then.. Well, anything else?"  
"Um.. Well, I would kinda like to be you're boy-" Phineas got cut off by Isabella kissing him.

Phineas's POV:  
Oh my gosh! Isabella is an AMAZING kisser! :) I just kissed Isabella Garcia-Shapiro! My crush. My best friend. Now, my Girlfriend.  
"Of COURSE Phineas! I've been waiting for this moment my whole entire LIFE!" Isabella said to me  
"True!" Ferb, Gretchen and Lucas said affirmatively.  
"But-But- How? How did I- I not know?! How could I have not known?! Why didnt anybody tell me?!" I asked stammering.  
"Because we wanted to see if you had the mental capacity to figure THAT out by yourself. You plan all these inventions out all by yourself, we thought you might be able to figure out the same things as regular elementary school boys." Gretchen said.  
"But but but! I can't! All people have flaws, mine just happens to be in romance. I'm like almost totally PERFECT at everything else, and everybody expects me to understand the one thing that is my imperfect flaw." I said, a little upset and frustrated at the same time.  
"Phin! Its okay!" Isabella told me. "You're flaw makes you who you are. It just so happens that, well, for me, it wasn't that lucky and that I had to be patient for 10 years before my crush would date me." She finished.  
"WHAT?! TEN YEARS!? YOU'VE LIKED ME SINCE WE WERE 4 YEARS OLD?! COULD YOU EVEN TALK OR WALK THEN?!" I was completely shocked and dumbfounded. I didn't know what to say to that.  
"Yes, Phineas, I could walk, and I could talk when I was 4. So could you. I met you since the day I moved to Danville from Mexico, saw you and Ferb outside playing, and I decided that one day I wanted to be you're girlfriend. Speaking of Girlfriends and Ferb, who do you like Ferb?" Isabella avoided the topic before I could respond. I could tell they knew he liked Gretchen. It was a little awkward when he wouldn't talk and say who, but still, after using physical force on him, Isabella said that if I (Phineas) could do it, that he could too, so he eventually decided to admit, surrender and give up, and he told Gretchen that he liked her. To make a long story short, my brother and my girlfriend's best friend are now dating. Since Lucas was the one who did this to us, we decided we would ask him who he liked so we could get back at him for it.  
"Lucas! Just tell us who you like! Come On! You have to have a little crush on SOMEBODY!" I exclaimed. "Yeah, but the problem is she doesn't live anywhere close to us and her parents have a secure job, so they aren't moving to Danville, and until I actually like somebody in Danville I'm going to say I don't have a crush, since I did just move here a very short time ago!" Lucas proved his point.  
"Fine, Phineas, let's let him get away with it for a little bit. Let's focus on getting everybody else together with their crushes, so that we force a crush on him and the only girl left!" Ferb's idea was Brilliant! Totally Tools Brilliant! Obviously Lucas didn't like it, but it was still mine and Ferb's decision so we are doing the idea anyways.

* * *

**Well, since my next chapter is going to be a year later, I think I'm going to end this one right here. IMPORTANT NOTE! PLEASE READ MY FIRESIDE GIRL LOVE STORIES TO UNDERSTAND HOW SOME OF THESE PAIRINGS GOT TOGETHER. For the next chapter, the pairings will be the same, except for Katie and Holly are flipped! If you don't care about how they got together, just ignore this little note, and just go right to the next chapter where I will say who the couples are. Remember, the couples from my FSG Love Stories all occured during the 8th grade year, and the year coming up is the 9th grade year. Thanks everybody! Please Enjoy Reading! :D**


	10. I LOVE All My Amazing Fans! AN

Hi everybody! It's RedWingChris here! A.K.A RWC or Redwingchris! :) I would just like to thank all of my fans all over the WORLD for you're support in writing these fanfics. I'm very delighted to say, that between all 5 of my stories including this one, I have gathered all in all About 4300 Views NOT including my own! Thank you all so much for supporting my writings. Also a special shoutout to all those who viewed my PhinBella Relationship Story, as That has gotten 2500 views not including me, along with 1000 from the U.S! My Fireside Girl Love Stories viewers have gotten me a little more than 1250 not including me! Thank you all so much for viewing! Let's see if we can get my Notebook Entry story I've been constantly updating lately to at least 1000 by the end of the week! Right now it is at Only 176, but I did just post it for the first time on Friday! :) Also, a shoutout to all the Reviewers I've had so far, as well as all the PM's I've had so far! Thank you so much for you're support. I've really enjoyed writing for people all over the world, and hope you guys continue to view, as I just started this a month ago, and it's the busiest time for my school year! That's why I'm devoting this chapter to my fans and fellow readers! Now, I would like to send out a list of all the countries that have viewed my stories so far and how many stories each country has viewed out of 5.  
U.S-5 Stories :D  
Canada-5 Stories :D  
U.K-5 Stories :D  
Phillipines-5 Stories :D  
Australia-5 Stories :D  
Vietnam-5 Stories :D  
Germany-5 Stories :D  
7 Countries have viewed all 5 stories! :D Let's keep it going!  
Denmark-4 Stories :)  
Brazil-3 Stories :)  
Singapore-3 Stories :)  
Portugal-3 Stories :)  
Norway-3 Stories :)  
U.A.E (United Arab Emirates)-3 Stories :)  
Chile-2 Stories :)  
Finland-2 Stories :)  
Malaysia-2 Stories :)  
Mexico-2 Stories :)  
Argentina-2 Stories :)  
Austria-2 Stories :)  
Poland-2 Stories :)  
Indonesia-2 Stories :)  
Bolivia-2 Stories :)  
Paraguay-2 Stories :)  
Romania-2 Stories :)  
Europe (Apparentally There is a country called Europe?)-2 Stories :)  
The next group has only read one story so far. While I absolutely do appreciate this _Very_ Very **VERY** _**much**_ I would like to see more! :D  
Netherlands-1 Story :)  
Pakistan-1 Story :)  
Spain-1 Story :)  
Sudan (Not sure North or South)-1 Story  
Puerto Rico- 1 Story :)  
Ireland-1 Story :)  
India-1 Story :)  
New Zealand-1 Story :)  
France-1 Story :)  
China-1 Story :)  
Republic Of Korea-1 Story :)  
Dominican Revar (Republic?)-1 Story :)  
Slovakia-1 Story :)  
Italy-1 Story :)  
Trinidad and Tobago-1 Story :)  
Iceland-1 Story :)  
Russian Federation-1 Story :)  
Peru-1 Story :)  
Japan-1 Story :)  
Bahamas-1 Story :)  
All in all I have had 46 Countries Counting Europe as 1 country read my story! My goal is by the time I get out of school, which is June 14, I hope to have had 50 Countries counting Europe as 1 read at least 1 of my stories :) I think its possible! _**Thank You all**__**SO MUCH for you're support!**_ RedWingChris, RWC, Redwingchris, Red Wing Chris :D


	11. Phineas and Ferb's Plot

**Sorry for the long wait everybody! Yesterday was my last day of school! I NOW HAVE 103 DAYS LEFT OF SUMMER VACATION! :D (Theme Song! :D) I will be updating my stories all night though! Alright, so last chapter Lucas got Phineas to ask Isabella out, and Isabella after accepting got Ferb to ask Gretchen out the next morning, and she accepted as well, with Phineas and Ferb both wanting to plot against Lucas and force him to ask somebody out as well. Alright, we start out with Lucas's Point of View**

* * *

Lucas's POV, 1 Week After Chap 9:

Well, I was actually successful in getting both of them to go out for the first time last week.. I do remember them saying something about them wanting to pay me back or plot against me for doing that to them.. I've been waiting for that to happen for a while now. Ugh, just the nervousness is kicking in, knowing that at any second-

Phineas's POV: Well, Ferb and I got Django and Addyson to go out easily. They both love each other I'm surprised they didn't get together first! Also we got Baljeet and Ginger together easily too. Buford and Milly took a little bit, but we got that, and Irving and Holly took a LOT of work, but we ultimately got that to work out too, saving Katie for Lucas. Kind of interesting, considering Ferb and I both thinks that she likes him, and Vice Versa. Now time to start our plot. Let's see.. Reviewing the steps: _Barge into Lucas's Room, Ask him last second if he likes Katie, if he does, make fun of him, if he doesn't force it into him any way possible. Then, dare him to not talk to her for a week. Force him to accept it any way you can. Then, just let everything else fall into place. Also, we'll let Katie know to kinda rub it into him, and make it complete torture for him._Alright, step one, charge into his room. Check (**Now we are in Time with Lucas's thoughts)** Now, time for step two.  
"Hey, Lucas, do you by any chance like Katie. You know, the Fireside Girl.. Who just so happens to be the last one SINGLE?" I asked him.

"Um.. Does this have to be done now? I'm working on a story I'm writing. Give me a little bit, like five minutes and I'll talk about this then." Lucas responded to me.  
"Well, that can wait for five minutes. Do you like Katie?!" I asked again.

"Um.." He was sweating nervously, and messing with his hands, and like every nervous habit possible he was doing. It looked funny waiting for him to admit he just simply had a crush on a girl. It's not that hard. "I-I- Kinda. She is the only one left, so.. Okay, FINE YES I DO! I just- I just. Oh.. This is.." He finally got why we were asking him. Wow, took him awhile to catch on.

"Yes, it is. Well, actually I am a little happy for you, but it is a little weird seeing you freak out over something that you made us do! It's not that hard admitting you have a crush, isn't it?" I tried to start getting into his head. I want to just nail it in there, and seal it and make him think. He DESERVES THIS!

"I made you do it because you were the only one who didn't know Izzy liked you, and I knew that Gretchen and Ferb both needed to have a relationship with their partners both getting into one. It would be a little weird. Nobody except for us knows that I like Katie, and nobody except herself knows if she even likes me or not. Actually not really. Well, to you guys, a little, but if I were to tell like a Buford or something it wouldn't bother me." Wow. Lucas is actually thinking through his answers, I just need to think of a way to tease him about him having a crush! Hmm..

"Well, Lucas, the three of us know you like her now. You should tell her. Phineas and I did it, and neither of us have very much knowledge of romance, you can too!" Ferb said for me.

"I mean, Lucas, if you like her, then you LIKE her, there's not much you can do. Plus, Katie is cute, she's smart, and she's a Fireside Girl, so you see her a lot. Like I said, you like Katie, so ask her out! She might like you, she might not. You won't know unless you Ask her Out!" I kept on trying to tease him while slamming the fact he likes Katie right into his head. It won't leave any time soon either. AHA! It's Working! I can see him starting to weaken! He's blushing a little!

"What surprises me is why I like her though. I don't know. When I ask her out, I want to make it special. I don't want it to be boring." Lucas said to us. Is he asking us for help? Well, I'll keep trying to tease him about his question..

"You like her because you are a boy, and Katie is a girl. You are a boy who likes a girl. Girls like boys too. It's all a part of nature. Do you want to know why boys like girls?" I responded. He's blushing more! I'm embarrassing him! :D Yes, this might just work right! I just need him to ask one more backfiring question, and embarrass him with the answer to that too.

"No, I don't need to know why! Hmm.. You guys know how to make things big, will you help me? I want to make me asking her out less boring than normal." He asked me. Ha ha ha! Last tease, this should do it!

"Lucas! You're the one who likes the girl, not us! YOU like Katie, YOU should be the one asking her out! I also wouldn't want to steal you're girl away from you either. You need to be more manly Lucas! Right now you're acting like a little boy who's scared of the dark! Grow up, and get some nerves! ASK KATIE OUT YOURSELF!" I teased him. I think that was enough. Was it? For me it was. He's blushing SO much! He's really red! Ha ha ha!

"Oh, and Lucas, I can tell by you're reaction that you don't just like Katie. I think you are kind of in LOVE with Katie!" Ferb finished. Was he really done, or letting it simmer? He was so blushing he was really embarrassed. "By the way, I won't help somebody out asking a girl out. Like Phineas says, you are a guy. You need to do for yourself. You can do it! All boys go through a time in their lives where they are growing up, and have the feeling of love for a special girl. Yours is right now, with Katie. We know you love her, and we know that this is the time of your life where you need to enter manhood and ask your crush out! You need to not only for your heart, but for your body as well as for your mind. It's time to take the next step on your road and ASK HER!" Wow, Ferb gave a really long speech, that totally embarrassed Lucas to the point he totally cracked. He was totally beyond broken now, and he was obviously just head over heals in love with Katie. Hahaha! We embarrassed him into Love! :D Haha! Now time for the next step. We have to dare him! This will be interesting..


End file.
